Amitie/M3's version
Being based on her appearance from ''Puyo Puyo Fever. Amitie decides to leave Primp Town and instead enter M.U.G.E.N while also bringing along many different types of Puyo and magic spells. Using only four buttons for attacks and summoning an orb as well as one button for a shortcut, she is ready to destroy any opponent she comes across. Just don't try to make her mad, or she may end up with a Puyo Fever.'' ) |Image = File:M3AmitiePort.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = M3 |Downloadlink = MediaFire Baby Bonnie Hood's English soundpack |Resolution = High}} Gameplay Amity is technically a five-button character, but plays like a four-button character, using for , for , to fire out Puyos and to summon an orb that costs 500 Power and makes most of her attacks stronger than normal. is also used as a shortcut to . Amity is able to fire different colors of Puyo by using , with the color of the Puyo being selected at random and each color of Puyo having their own different effect when they hit the opponent, though, Amity is only able to fire two Puyos of any color at a given time, and when one Puyo touches the ground all Puyos on screen, regardless of color, will disappear. Amity is also able to use a special meter that fills up if she attacks an opponent while they are performing an attack, when the meter is full, the player is able to activate which causes Fever Mode. Fever Mode causes Amity to fire down many different colors of Puyo that fall from the sky, with the Puyos being able to do huge amounts of damage if they are comboed into one another. However, Amity is unable to do anything while she is using until the move ends, this can be used to get a free hit on Amity and if she does get hit while she is in Fever Mode, the move ends, which causes no more Puyo to fall from the sky. also uses up all of the meter's charge, with the meter's charge staying in between rounds to whatever it was during the previous rounds. Amity uses a custom A.I. that tends to jump and hop around the stage while mostly firing different colors of Puyo or instead make her use or . The A.I may also tend to make her use her Hypers if she has enough power to use them or if the meter's charge is full. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | | }} | | | }} 'Hypers' | | Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Uses 1000 Power Only usable if the meter is full| }} | or | Uses 2000 Power| }} | | Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Super Mario & Super Luigi vs Arle & Amitie MUGEN Battle!!!|Appears at 0:54 BBH MUGEN Amitie vs Arle 14thDoc Mugen Battle of the same voices Trivia *Amity has a special intro against the creator's own Arle. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Hi-res Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Hop Category:Characters made by M3 Category:Characters made in 2008 }}